


cut your lips upon her body

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: lands_of_magic, Episode: s04e12 A View to a Kill, F/M, Minor Character Death, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “If you’re here to try and kill me again, I’m even stronger now.”“Kill the youngest Bennett witch? What kind of monster do you take me for darling?”





	cut your lips upon her body

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the same universe as the [klena fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675895), it can read as a stand alone tho imo
> 
> title is from another girl by wild belle

Kol is sitting outside of Shane’s office, and Bonnie glares down at him. “If you’re here to try and kill me again, I’m even stronger now.”

The corner of his mouth quirks up and he jumps to his feet. “Kill the youngest Bennett witch? What kind of monster do you take me for darling?” 

Her fingers twitch and he holds up his hands, “Alright, I confess I found another solution. I won’t harm a hair on your pretty little head.” 

Dread washes through her as she looks at Shane’s door, suddenly knows what will be beyond it. She twists her fingers, yanking the magic hard, and the door slams open, bile rising in her throat. 

It’s almost indiscernible at first, red splattered everywhere. 

There’s far too much blood to be from only one body, and Bonnie steps closer, fury bubbling up. Once she’s in the doorway she can see Shane, dead on his desk, empty eyes pointed to the doorway. As if he was hoping she’d make it in time, as if he believed-

Bonnie screams. There’s no need for Latin or chanting, expressionism can do anything. She rends magic from the world, pours all of her rage into it, throws it at the murderer.

Kol falls to the ground, clutching his head; but he isn’t dead yet. 

She turns away from the office, focusing everything on him. As she gets closer, his screams become louder. Blood dribbles past his eyes, and Bonnie wants all of it. She wants to paint the hallway red with his blood, for there to be nothing left in his veins. She wants to desiccate his body and scatter the pieces to the wind, never to be fully recovered. 

She will do anything to put this monster down, to-

Everything goes dark suddenly, Bonnie crumpling to the floor. 

.

Bonnie wakes up in a strange place, the first thing she sees is a gilded mirror ceiling. 

“You’re awake!” a voice exclaims, flashing in with a breakfast platter of all things. “I was worried after the second day.” 

“What the fuck?” 

Kol places the tray on her lap, sits on the bed beside her. Of course the Mikaelson house would have such a ridiculously extravagant bedroom. 

“Morning sunshine, how are we feeling? Ourself again?” 

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Bonnie asks. 

There’s a dramatic pause, her stomach gurgling and cheeks burning. 

Kol flashes her a grin, “Promise it isn’t poisoned. Besides, I told you- I don’t need to kill you anymore. You aren’t an imminent threat, and by the time you could be, you’ll know better than to risk waking Silas.” 

She tears into a bread roll, feeling better as she chews. “If you knew me, you’d know I’ll do anything to protect- to help- my friends.” 

“I’m counting on it.” 

Her fingers curl into fists, and Kol laughs. “Easy little witch. You don’t know your history- I’ll teach you, that’s all.” 

Bonnie bristles, even though she wants to learn. It isn’t as if there are magic teachers lining up, and she swallows down the pain with orange juice. “Why did you kill Shane?”

Kol plops a grape into his mouth, “It was you or him darling, and you are much easier on the eyes.” 

Her gaze narrows, “No. The truth.”

Kol sighs extravagantly, “Do you know how many witches currently practice expressionism?”

Bonnie shakes her head, grabbing another roll. 

“One.” 

“Who? Maybe they’ll teach me now, y’know now that my teacher’s dead,” she adds spitefully. 

“You. Expressionism kills the witch, every time. A spell will be too big, require too much, and it’ll take you.” 

Bonnie shivers, can’t believe that. “Shane wouldn’t have- that can’t be right.” 

Kol stands up, “Believe what you want. When your strength has returned, the library’s downstairs. I’ll leave the grimoires out.” 

Bonnie nods, isn’t going to thank him. Even if it’s all true, he still killed Shane. (And what would Shane have allowed to happen to her? He was supposed to be the one person in her corner. She can’t think like this.)

.

Bonnie meant to get up after she finished the food. She did. 

The leisurely breakfast took long enough for her to become sleepy again though, and she turned to the other side of the bed, passing out. When she wakes again, it must be late afternoon- the room warmer than before and the light outside dimming. 

There’s a water bottle full of blood on the end table, a small note beside it. 

_Recommended drinking in case your magic turns on you again._

Bonnie crumples the note up, can feel the anger running through her veins. Sparks fizzle at her fingertips, don’t stop until she closes her eyes. 

It’s not a big deal. She just needs to get her mind and magic under control, maybe do extra meditation today. Her brain flicks back to Kol’s easy laughter in the face of her ignorance, that eternally youthful face. If it weren’t for vampires, she would know more about being a witch. Wouldn’t be stuck guessing who is lying in her life, her Grams would be _alive_ \- warm and loving and breathing and eyes squeezed shut tight she can imagine Grams is hugging her now saying-

“Bonnie! Stop! The magic is eating you up! Fuck, Bonnie!” 

Kol is gripping her shoulders, screaming, and it rolls off her. He is but another selfish vampire, armed with hollow words. The entire room is on fire, the heat making it harder to breathe, harder to care. 

She looks down, past the vampire’s pale hands on her shoulders- how odd the sight- to her arms. She can see the magic somehow, inky black tendrils licking down along her veins and out of her palms. Once the magic turns to fire, it becomes its usual yellow hue, but there are black undertones rather than orange. Tracing the fire back, Bonnie can see the pool of magic at her diaphragm, ever shrinking. 

With a sudden certainty she knows if she uses it all up, she’ll exist no longer. She feels oddly detached as she watches the magic consume herself and the room. Fire is a cleanser, if harsh, perhaps after this the spirits will take her back. 

She’ll see Grams again.

But not her father or Abby- not Elena or Caroline or Jeremy, not- She isn’t ready to die. Not like this. Clinging onto that thought, Bonnie tries to stop the magic, curling her hands into fists. 

It doesn’t work. 

She tries stopping the magic at her fingertips, knuckles, wrists, elbows, shoulders, chest, diaphragm- nothing slows it. With all of her will focused on the magic, holding down each point at once, the flow finally slows. But the magic refuses to fully stop, the cruelest of hourglasses trickling through her. 

A jolt of cold water snaps Bonnie out of her head, and she automatically swims up to the surface. She looks at her hands before her- clean, clear and wet, fireless- relief filling her. 

Kol is a foot or so away, looking completely ridiculous in his drenched clothes. 

“How did you know?” she asks. “How could you possibly know that would work?” 

Her teeth chatter, and almost belatedly she looks back to the house. “Oh shit.”

Kol laughs, “You’re lucky Niklaus is out of state.”

“You’re going to let it burn?” 

“Can I trust you not to use your powers while I put it out?” 

Bonnie crosses her arms, nipples poking into them and fuck she can’t move her arms away any time soon. “Does it matter? Would you let the house burn down if I said no?” 

Kol frowns, “It’s only a house. You are infinitely more precious.” 

She snorts, pushing away the charmed bits of herself. “That’d be more believable if you hadn’t tried to kill me.” 

“I’m a selfish creature at heart love. Anyone in the way of stopping Armageddon must be disposable.”

“Mhmm.” 

“Let’s sit on the grass at least, you have to be freezing. I’ll tell you about my sordid past with magic.”

Her lips twitch up, and he didn’t even need to make the offer, goosebumps upon goosebumps erupting all over her skin. They both get out of the pool, Bonnie picking a spot of lush green grass to sit on and Kol flashing to the pool house to bring back towels and robes. 

Bonnie hesitates before pulling off her shirt, glancing at him. “Aren’t you going to turn around?” 

“If you ask me to.” 

Blood is thrumming in her ears and doubtless he heard her pulse speed up even if her blush isn’t visible. “Turn around.” 

He winks before doing so, whistling under his breath and immediately disrobing. Even more flushed, Bonnie turns away and changes into the robe. It’s a nice luxurious emerald silk, and she wonders if she can get away with keeping it. 

Sitting down in the grass, she looks up at the flames and they’ve engulfed the entire upper floor now. Kol joins her, and the thought belatedly hits her. 

“No one is in the house right? No humans in the basement?” 

“I suppose we’ll find out.” 

“Kol!” 

“Relax darling, the only heartbeat for miles is yours.”

Bonnie nods, watching the flames climb up the roof. “Where are your siblings? Besides Klaus.” 

Kol sighs, laying down, hands tucked under his head. “Elijah has already gotten sick of us and is being alone. Probably in another country. And Rebekah is playing with her two latest toys in the Salvatore house.” 

“Two?” 

Kol beams up at her, “You haven’t heard? My harlot of a sister has decided to pull a Petrova and have two men love her at once- Stefan and Marcel.” 

“Watch it, Elena’s one of my best friends.” 

Kol blinks innocently, “I was referring to Katerina of course.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I was a witch once.” 

Bonnie’s gaze drops from the flames, “What?” 

His mouth twists into a bitter little smile, “It was the worst day of my life when I was turned. Being cut off from magic, from the earth- and then being saddled with insatiable bloodlust. I knew I’d never forgive our parents.” 

“I didn’t know,” Bonnie murmurs, can’t think of anything else to say. She remembers how despondent Abby was when she turned, how she couldn’t even stay for Jamie- and she shoves the bitter thoughts down. 

“I traveled with witches and such over the centuries, but I’ll never get that back.” He pauses, swallowing. “There was a young warlock in Australia. Jarrah. He thought for a price he could get my magic back. I had hundreds of ships sent to him, full of gold and jewels, livestock and food. Jarrah was going to bring wealth to his entire people, had everything planned out.” 

Kol falls silent, lost in memory, flames flickering in his pupils. He looks almost human like this, and Bonnie ignores that, her gaze landing on the house. It’s a little disturbing that firefighters haven’t shown up, but she supposes if there was an alarm they would hear it out here. 

“So the spell was too big for him…?” 

“Jarrah wouldn’t let it go. All he had to do- he burned in the ocean, and I promised his watery grave I wouldn’t ask it of another witch.” 

“Did you?” Bonnie asks, trepidation slipping down her spine. Kol saved her life, saved her _magic_ today. 

“If your world was drained of color, would you stop seeking a way to fix it?” 

“I wouldn’t put other people’s lives in danger for it.” 

Kol closes his eyes, “There were two others and then I was taught Kemiyah in Arabia. I’ve told you, you’re safe little witch.” 

Bonnie watches the fire take over the first floor, a sudden wave of heat from one of the rooms. “Isn’t that the library?” 

Kol opens one eye briefly, “That it is.” 

“Good thing there aren’t ancient artifacts in there or anything.” 

Kol chuckles, “That’s how you get caught at arson- moving the valuables. We were never here.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy this.” 

“What?” 

A wide grin settles on his lips, “Watching something burn of course. Sitting by and just letting it happen. Your fire being let loose and running wild, it’s a thrill isn’t it? How far could it go?” 

“No,” Bonnie snaps, knows what a bad witch sounds like. 

“Mhmm, now say it again and mean it.” 

Bonnie’s eyes narrow and she wants to slap the smugness off his face. As if he expected their entire day to go like this, ever since he killed- 

Anger swirls in her stomach again, but it’s harnessable this time. She wants to do something that shocks him, something to even the scales- for killing, for saving, for daring to exist like this. 

Something that might not even be a surprise with how odd things have been going, but Bonnie can’t find it in herself to care. Is too taken with the idea. 

She kisses him. 

Bonnie kisses him with all her might first- sharp little teeth and a pointed tongue tearing into his mouth. Kol sits up, hands beckoning her closer. She kisses him until the recycled air is too thin, breaking away with a shallow gasp. 

Kol’s eyes are dancing, and he’s far too composed in the moment. 

“I still hate you,” Bonnie says.

“Whatever you want Bon.” 

And she does want, so she claims his lips again, fingers skirting along his smooth robe. Two twists and they’ll be naked out here, bare asses before the world. 

Giggles bubble up in her throat, irrepressible. She must have gone mad- the fire, kissing a vampire, not thinking about the imminent fate of the world. 

“Yes?” Kol asks, kissing down her neck. 

“The house,” she groans as he fully pulls her into his lap, they really ought to move soon. “is still on fire.” 

“Mhmm,” Kol agrees, lips dragging down her sternum, robe parting as he does. “I like watching the world burn with you.” 

Her eyes close as he sucks a bruise into her, flames dancing beneath her lids, and fuck- she likes it too.


End file.
